HunterxBailey Ft Tails and Cream
by LexiChick08
Summary: Ok, so Bailey gets tickets for a party and love is what happens! couples is TailsxCream and OCxOC
1. ready for the party?

**Lexi: Hey guys!**

**Taylor: Hey Lex**

**Chey: Hella!**

**Lexi: Where is Penny?**

**Penny: Sup... *Pulls big black jacket over self***

**Lexi: O.o**

**Chey: Didn't you know? Penny went goth and she changed her name to Black J.**

**Lexi: -_- ... Penny turned goth and her new name is Black J?**

**Penny: *Rips jacket off* Nope! I just pretended!  
**

**Lexi: Lol! ^^ Ok this story is for my sister Bailey! SEGA owns: Tails and Cream**

**I own: Bailey, Hunter, Hailey, Manny and Merdy! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A purple echidna with her quills straight and sitting on her shoulders, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a hot pink mini skirt with black leather boots, sat on a bench with a cream colored rabbit wearing a pink dress that hugged her body figure.

The echinda was Bailey, sitting next to her was Cream. Bailey looked over to cream and asked,

"Do you know there is a party tonight at the beach?"

"No, I didn't know that! It sounds like fun." Cream responded.

Bailey smiled and said, "I'm glad you said that cause i got us, BAM!"

Bailey pulled out, "Two tickets for tonight! Also, Maroon 5 is gonna play at 10:30 after the fire works!"

Cream and Bailey squealed like two girls watching their crushes at school.

Bailey and Cream aren't little girls anymore, Cream was now 17 and Bailey was 16.

Cream said, "Wow Bailey! This is awesome, can't wait to go! Oh!"

Cream's phone vibrated in her pocket, she answered it, "Hello?"

...

"Ok"

...

"Yes ma'm."

...

"I know mom! I'm not 8 anymore,"

...

"Ok, I love you, see you in a few."

Cream ended the phone call and said, "Bailey, I gotta go. My mom said I have to come home until she comes home from yoga!"

The girls giggled and Bailey stood up and said, "Ok, bye! See you tonight!"

"Bye!"

They waved and walked away.

**xxxxx**

Bailey walked into her older sister, Hailey's house. She tossed her keys on the bar and plopped on the couch and flipped thru the channels.

Hailey, an older version of Bailey except Hailey's quills are longer and Hailey wore a pink T-shirt, blue jeans with rips on her knees and purple flip flops.

Hailey heard Bailey come in and walked into the living room and noticed her little sister on the couch, Hailey placed her hands on her hips and said, "A-hem!"

Bailey looked over to her tall, purple sister and said, "Oh, hey." Then went back to looking thru the channels.

"Bailey! If you're gonna stay here then at least clean your room!" Hailey said as she pointed down the hall.

Bailey groaned and thru her head back, she tossed the remote and complained, "You sound just like mom!"

Both girls went quite, they stared at her and Hailey yelled, "Don't you dare say that ever again! I'm nothing like Merdy!"

After that, Hailey stormed into her room. Truth was, their mom, Merdy was an awful mom! She always ignored them and abused them, Merdy died of cancer and Hailey got the insurance plan and got the house.

Bailey looked down at the carpet and noticed that she shouldn't have said that, wanna hear a little more? Merdy was the hardest on Hailey because Hailey was young and beautiful, Hailey was 15 when Merdy died.

Bailey looked out the window and sighed, at least it was almost time to call Cream, to be honest, it took her like 2 hours to get home.

Bailey looked at her phone and dialed Cream's number,

...

"Hey Cream, It's Bailey!"

...

"Yeah, Is your mom home yet?"

...

"Awesome! Pick me up, my car used up all my gas from the trip to mall earlier."

...

"See ya in a few."

Bailey shut her phone and ran to her room, before she got to her room, she noticed Hailey's room. Hailey's pink door sat there as Bailey stood there looking at the tall door, she sighed then ran to her room.

She looked thru her closet and found her black one piece, she smiled and undressed. Bailey pulled the bathing suit up her body and clipped the back part together, she grabbed a long, pink T-shirt that Hailey let Bailey borrow that one time when Bailey spilled coke on her shirt when they were at a fancy diner. She giggled at the memory and pulled her quills into a pony tail and spun in front of her mirror, admiring herself.

"Perfect!"

Bailey walked out her room and tippy-toed passed Hailey's room. Bailey leaned against the door and hear Hailey sobbing. Bailey looked at the floor and sighed, she walked passed her sister's door and into the living room. Bailey sat on the couch waiting for Cream to arrive, seconds passed feeling like hours. Soon, a horn was honked and Bailey looked out the window, Cream opened her door, stood up out of the car and waved for Bailey to come.

Bailey smiled and ran out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: So?**

**Taylor: That's sad how Merdy hurt Hailey!**

**Penny: I agree! *Cries***

**Chey: Eh... yeah *Sweat drop***

**Lexi: What ever! Come back to see chapter 2! R&R!**


	2. look around the party

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Taylor: This is chapter 2!?**

**Lexi: Yes ^^**

**Penny and Chey: *Gets popcorn* Om nom nom! ^^**

**Lexi: Ok I own: Bailey, Hunter, Hailey, Manny and Merdy!**

**SEGA owns: Tails and Cream!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bailey ran over to Cream's white car and opened the door then sat on the front seat. Cream and Bailey looked at each other then laughed, Cream hit the gas pedal and they did a sharp turn. Bailey held onto the safety handle above her and yelled, "Yeah! Beach party here we come!"

As they arrived, people down on the sand was dancing and holding glow sticks or they had glow braclets around their wrists and ankels and around their neck.

Cream and Bailey gasped and ran down to the beach but before the could stand on the sand, a man wearing a tux asked, "You got tickets?"

Bailey reached into the pocket of her shirt and pulled out two tickets. She handed the tickets to the man and he unclipped the red rope and stood aside. Cream and Bailey walked into the beach and looked around in awe.

Cream looked over to the stadge and squealed, Maroon 5 was setting up their guitars and drums. Cream grabbed Bailey's arm and ran to the stage, Bailey gasped as she saw Adam Levine, the lead singer of Maroon 5.

Bailey and Cream stood at the foot of the stage and Cream yelled, "Adam!"

Adam looked over and smiled. He walked towards to the girls, he knelt down on his right knee and asked, "Hey girls, how's the party?"

Bailey and Cream looked at each other and squealed. Bailey looked at Adam and said loudly, "This party is awesome!"

Adam nodded and walked over to one of the speakers and grabbed a sharpy pen and walked back to the girls.

"Autograph?"

The girls said at the same time, "YES!"

Adam grabbed Cream's arm and wrote, "Love, Adam and the gang"

Cream looked at her arm and jumped up and down.

Adam did the same with Bailey and Bailey fainted. Cream said as she picked up Bailey, "Thank you Adam!"

Cream carried Bailey to a bench and sat Bailey down, Cream grabbed a water bottle and drank some water then poured it on Bailey's face.

Bailey woke instantly and looked around and said, "Who? What? Woah! What happened?"

Cream laughed, "You pasted out when Adam Levine signed your arm."

Bailey looked at her arm and smiled.

"Cool, Adam sgned my arm too." Said a voice.

When Bailey looked up, she gasped, "HAILEY!?"

Bailey got up and walked towards the purple echidna and asked, "I thought you were at home!"

Hailey drank more of her bud light and said, "Yeah but Manny told me he had an extra ticket so he made me come."

A green chameleon wearing red trunks came over and placed his left arm over Hailey and said while taking another sip of lemonade, "Hey Bailey! I didn't know you were here with Cream."

"Yeah, well I'm here jerk." Bailey snapped.

Manny laughed, "You wanna hear something else? Tails and Hunter is over there drinking beer, they're half drunk!"

Manny burst into a fit of laughter. Hailey drank some more beer and said, "I think I'm the same."

Cream walked towards Hailey and held up her hand and stuck out three fingers and asked,

"How many fingers?"

Hailey squinted her eyes and said, "Four."

"Close enough." Cream stated.

Bailey looked around and saw Tails and Hunter in the water, She looked at her older sister then said, "Well, C'mon Cream! Let's get in the water!"

Cream agreed and jumped in the water after Bailey.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: So was it good?**

**Penny: I give it a 100!**

**Chey: Well, I give it a 1000!**

**Taylor: Eh, I give it a 6**

**Lexi: -_- ok come back if you want to see the next chapter! :D R&R**


	3. fireworks in a kiss

**Lexi: Hey**

**Taylor: Heller!**

**Penny: Hiya**

**Chey: Hey!**

**Lexi: OK! Lets get going...**

**Bailey and Hunter belong to me!**

**Tails and Cream belong to SEGA!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bailey ran after Cream as she jumped into the water, Bailey let out a laugh as Cream splashed her.

"Hey! Cream!" Yelled a voice.

Cream turned around and saw Tails waving towards her. Cream waved back and turned to Bailey then said, "Hey! Let's go see Tails and Hunter!"

"Ok!" Bailey said following Cream.

Cream ran at Tails and yelled, "Tails!" Cream jumped on him and he fell over in the water. Bailey ran towards Hunter and said,

"Hey Hunter!"

A cyan wolf with scruffy bangs and wearing black trunks, looked back and smiled. He walked towards Bailey and said, "Hey Bailey! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! It's been so long!" She said back.

Cream stood up and helped Tails up then spoke, "Hey did you know Adam signed our arms! Look!"

Cream and Bailey showed their arms and the two boys smiled, Tails responded, "That's cool."

Bailey looked over to Hunter and asked, "Do you wanna go see the fireworks on the roof of my house?"

"Sure! Sounds awesome." Hunter replied.

"Can we come?" Cream asked holding Tails' hand.

"Of course!" Bailey laughed.

They all walked to Cream's car, they got in and drove to Bailey's house. They got out and followed Bailey to her back yard, Bailey pulled a ladder out of her tool shack, Hunter helped her put it up. When the ladder was up, They all climbed up and slowly walked towards the edge on the other side.

They sat down and let their feet hang of the side, Bailey sat next to Hunter and Cream sat next to Tails, Cream squealed,

"It's time for the fireworks!"

They all stared into the air and waited, then, a small cylinder shot into the air flying high creating a scream sound as it flew, a burst of blue and white exploded into the air. Sparkles of blue and white went everywhere in the sky, they gasped at the sight of the next flare shot into the sky.

The next on was yellow, the next one was red, the next one was white. They all stared and Bailey looked over at Cream and said, "Isn't this awesome!?"

Bailey's face fell as she noticed Cream making out with Tails. She looked at Hunter and asked, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, breath taking." He responded not taking his eyes off the sky.

Hunter's hand accidently fell on Bailey's hand. They both looked down at their hand then slowly looked up at each other, Bailey's green eyes stared into Hunter's blue eyes.

They slowly leaned towards each other, their eyes shut. Their lips met in a sweet sensation, they kept kissing as Maroon 5 sang, _"I really wanna love somebody."_

Hunter and Bailey pulled away and smiled. Hunter wrapped his hand around her's and Bailey leaned on his shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Well...**

**Taylor: Ok, cool...**

**Penny: I loved it! :D**

**Chey: Me too!**

**Lexi: Well, that's the end! Bye :D R&R!**


End file.
